


Mario's Defender

by EternallyEcho



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Defending, Defensive, Dialogue Heavy, Eavesdropping, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, MAR10 Day, Rivals, idk - Freeform, lol, speedrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: While Mario's friends are celebrating him, the hero happens to overhear a group of villains that try to bring him down...only to be surprised by the one that starts standing up for him. Because of course Bowser wants Mario to be a worthy rival...right?
Relationships: Koopa | Bowser/Mario
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Mario's Defender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Oh, and happy Mar10 Day!
> 
> Well, while I do post a lot of Mario works, I don't think I've ever posted an individual piece on the day itself, since I'm normally updating my major fanfics instead. (And I usually miss this day otherwise!)
> 
> So, this year, I finally got around to writing up a quick story where Bowser gets defensive of Mario, since some other bullies are mocking him, and that makes Bowser look less cool as a result. (Mostly, I wrote this while fueling myself with spite, lol.) Some fluff is included, but it's mostly a defensive Bowser in Mario's stead.
> 
> It's nothing much, but I'm glad to have finally posted a small piece for the day, and it seemed like a cute concept. So, enjoy!

Outside Peach’s Castle, Luigi and Yoshi worked under Daisy’s instruction as they lifted a banner into place. She smirked as she measured with her fingers, making sure that they had set it in just the right way between the posts.

“Perfect!” Daisy grinned. “Good job, boys!”

“Is it finally aligned the right way?” Luigi brushed his hair beneath his cap and heaved as his arms drooped.

“Looks like it! Only took a dozen tries.”

Yoshi rolled his eyes while Luigi dropped his head and shot Daisy a thumbs-up. Toad and Toadette scurried around, giving directions to other Toads as they worked around to set up tables and food.

Under the shade of a tree, Peach smiled as everyone bustled around to set up for the ceremony, while Mario frowned, folding his arms as everyone carried on setting up the party decorations.

“Peach, couldn’t I just—?”

“No.”

“But—”

“Mario, this is a day to celebrate you,” insisted Peach. “We’re not spoiling that by making you work for that.” She turned to him, still smiling. “Just take it easy, and let us do the work.”

“Can’t I help for a minute?”

“Hm…nope.”

Leaning back against the tree, Mario sighed, staring at the red and white banner that the others put up. It read “Happy Mario Day” along the flapping fabric, blowing from the gentle breeze that drifted by. Peach patted his shoulder, trying to help him relax, as Toad and Toadette hurried over.

“Princess!” Toad waved his arms around. “We need your help!”

“We were trying to check on the cake,” reported Toadette, as she lifted her hands to her face, “but the kitchen’s a complete mess!”

“Oh dear.” Peach sighed, but then adjusted her crown and tightened her gloves. “Ok, tell the Toads in there to step aside. They’ll need a master cake baker in there after all.”

“You’re the best at it as always, Princess Peach!” Toadette hopped and cheered. “We can always count on your baking skills!”

“I’d hope that I’m counted for more than just that.”

“Ah, of course, Princess!”

“Heehee. I’m only teasing.” Peach patted Toadette’s head. “Lead the way.”

Toadette grinned as she nodded, tugging Toad along to lead the way for Peach. Mario lifted himself up, but froze as Peach twisted around to glare at him. She pointed at her eyes, and then pointed at Mario. He raised an eyebrow at her, but then spotted the Toads that scurried around; Peach did have eyes everywhere after all.

Groaning, Mario sank down to ground, flicking at the grass. He checked up as Daisy guided Luigi and Yoshi to their next project, stumbling with streamers and balloons. Flopping back, Mario glanced at the sunshine past the tree branches, and peeked out at the clouds that dotted the blue sky above.

“Seriously?! A holiday for Mario? Give me a break!”

Inhaling for a moment, Mario held it before slowly exhaling his breath, and checked past the tree trunk. Of course he’d be here; it’s not a party without him.

Just down the hill a little ways off from Mario’s resting spot, Bowser folded his arms and scowled at the flags with Mario’s emblem on them. A Toad wandered around but then fumbled back as Bowser growled to him, spooking the poor mushroom fellow off. He twisted around to the group behind him, jabbing back at the set-up.

“Can you guys believe this nonsense?”

“Well, yeah, it’s Mario,” pointed out Wario as he picked his nose. “They always throw lavish parties that blow his efforts out of proportion.”

“He only cheats at all the sports we go to,” insisted Waluigi, stomping at the ground, “and he’s not even that great of a hero!”

“I’ve made him look like a total sap by kidnapping him plenty of times before,” mocked King Boo.

“See? Exactly.” Bowser snorted and rolled his eyes. “Mario getting a holiday out of nowhere for himself. What kind of dumb day would they waste on him?”

“He’s a big jerk and a bully,” insisted the Koopa with them.

“Maybe they have to celebrate him because he’s so fragile otherwise,” joked a Goomba.

Tightening his fist, Mario furrowed his brow as he listened to the group making fun of him. He sighed and deflated, checking back at the party still being readied for him. Even if they were being hurtful, neither Bowser nor the others had caused any trouble yet. It wouldn’t make sense for Mario to just go after them over it.

Hearing the laughter from their group start up again, Mario paled as he hugged his knees to his chest. The others had shifted a little further off, while Bowser flicked at a flag that drifted too close to him. His retainer Kamek shuffled closer to him.

“Ha, this whole day is so ridiculous!” Bowser placed his hands on his hips. “It’s not like I need a whole day to myself! …Well, besides my birthday, I guess, but everyone gets those!”

“Honestly, sire, if it weren’t even for you, then Mario wouldn’t even have a day to be celebrated,” pointed out Kamek.

“Right? Ha, that’s so…uh…” Bowser blinked. “Wait, what?”

“Mario clearly needs you around to matter this much,” reminded Kamek. “Otherwise, he couldn’t be very important in the end.” He patted his wand on his palm. “You’re basically reflections of one another by that kind of effort.”

“Wait, then…” Bowser lifted a claw to his chin, scratching a bit. “He needs…me…?”

“What does any of that matter?” The Goomba had strolled back over by Bowser. “He always gives you a hard time and never lets your plans succeed! When has he ever been anything good for you or the rest of us?”

“…Well…” Bowser folded his arms. “He does invite me go-karting. And golfing. And to tennis. And sometimes to parties and other sports.” Bowser scratched at his head. “Uh…he’s never really mean about it either, since either I crash before I get invites, or Mario’s the one actually asking me to come along.”

“So?!”

“It’s just, I don’t know, he does extend offerings to the Koopa Kingdom, even though I, uh, usually spit in his eye,” realized Bowser. “…Huh.”

“Even if he’s nice, it’s not like it’s much to his credit,” insisted King Boo as he drifted over. “After all, he’s surrounded by people that basically force his kindness out of him.”

“How?”

“Peach and Luigi, obviously,” brought up King Boo. “Maybe the Toads too. But it’s Peach that wins him all of that affection, and he’d be nothing without it.” He grumbled and shuddered. “Luigi’s the better brother too. He always pulls Mario’s neck out of fire, and he doesn’t even get thanks for it.”

“Hey, hold on a minute!” Bowser tightened his fist. “Mario’s earned that admiration for his heroics all on his own!”

“Are you serious?” King Boo spiraled around through the air. “Luigi deserves all the credit for them functioning well, but Mario steals it all away.”

“That’s a load of crap, and you know it! Mario’s efforts earn him that love and recognition! He doesn’t steal anything from anyone.” Bowser lifted his fist and lowered his eyes. “Sure, Mario’s friends probably bring a better side out of him. But he’s been plenty heroic!” He blinked and glanced behind him. “Uh…after all, I’ve been his enemy, so, it, uh, it takes a real hero to go up against me!”

“Uh-huh.”

“And what’s with pitting him against his brother anyway?!” Bowser folded his arms. “Mario goes out of his way to keep Luigi safe and away from scary adventures as often as possible. You make it sound like Luigi does all of the work, but Mario tries to protect him by keeping him away, and only takes him along when he’s desperate!” Bowser’s cheeks lit up a bit as he looked away from King Boo’s perplexed gaze. “Because…I’m giving him that hard of a time! So, if I’m overwhelming, he _definitely_ needs help sometimes.”

“Luigi’s still annoyingly nicer, as is Peach.”

“That’s because Luigi can afford to be gentle comparatively, but he loves Mario with his whole heart, and it’s the same the other way around, so that’s obviously not an argument to make, because they love each other _and_ they’re both plenty nice to one another!” Bowser clamped his mouth shut as both King Boo and the Goomba stared at him. He grumbled as he lifted his hands away. “Look, it’s not like I really care that much! I just know that because, um, my relationship with Junior is _clearly_ superior to theirs! We have better familial love, and therefore, deserve better credit to their brotherly fluff.”

“And Peach?”

“What about her?” Bowser shrugged. “Sure, she’s sweet, but Mario earns his reputation all on his own.” He brushed his claw through his hair and leaned back. “I mean, ok, Peach helps, but I kidnap her a lot! Mario’s earned the love of the Toads from fending me off as much as he has from appealing to them and helping them in her absence! He’s clearly not as great of a ruler as me, but he’s definitely capable without her.”

“Sire, are you—?”

“Shut up, Kamek.”

Mario blinked and poked his head a little further out from the tree, making sure that he was overhearing the correct conversations. He watched as Bowser placed his fists on his hips, a soured glare cast over the three around him, while they exchanged unnerved expressions with one another.

He couldn’t seriously be defending Mario…could he?

“Luigi still seems better to me,” insisted King Boo.

“Of course he does, to you,” specified Bowser. “He’s _your_ nemesis, so you want him to be at your level.”

“Not really—”

“Mario’s _my_ nemesis, so he clearly has to be as good as me,” persisted Bowser. “Or, uh, just a little bit worse, so that way it’s obvious how much better I am than him!”

“Bah, that’s not really hard.” Wario waddled over, scratching his butt. “Mario’s got no personality. You’re way more dynamic than him.”

“Duh! I’m _the_ Koopa King, I have to be better than him at standing out!” Bowser kicked at the dirt. “But, Mario does have a personality. He’s nice, cheerful, and caring, not to mention helpful and brave, plus he always wants to make friends…” Bowser blinked and watched as Wario gawked at him. “It’s…it’s just because he thinks he’s so good at those things that I notice them!” He snorted. “Mario’s this big softie that everyone loves, but that only means they’ll love me more when they see that I’m better than him on all of those fronts!”

“But I just told you that,” argued Wario.

“No, _you_ said he had no personality!” Bowser lifted his fist. “If you call him bland, then what does that make me?! Better than cardboard?! I’m leagues beyond cardboard, and so is Mario! He’s only one tier below me, because that’s how good he thinks he is, but that’s how great I really am!”

“That doesn’t matter, because Mario’s so old and unappealing,” brought up the Koopa as he and Waluigi came over. “Mario’s ugly, so it doesn’t matter how nice or what personality he has.”

“What kind of shallow nonsense is that?! Personality matters plenty!” Bowser stomped down and raised his fists. “Plus, you’ve got that all wrong! Mario’s not that old, he’s younger than me…but, uh, only by a couple of years. And he’s handsome, can’t you tell that?!” Bowser snorted and lifted his head up as he closed his eyes. “Plenty of people all around the entire Mushroom Kingdom gossip about how attractive he is, and they’re right! Mario has that fuzzy mustache that folks dream of smooching. And he’s got nice brown hair with very few silver hairs at all. Plus, he’s not grossly skinny or anything; a little round, but he looks ok and healthy!” Bowser slowly opened his eyes and gazed at the sky. “Plus his eyes are that calming blue color, and it only accentuates his lively energy with the contrast.”

“…Did you just go off on calling Mario hot?” Koopa tilted his head as Bowser’s eyes widened while his face flushed a dark red.

“…Uh, duh! Of course I did!” Bowser folded his arms as his tail swayed. “Mario _has_ to be handsome, after all. If he’s not, then that means I’ve got no competition and I wouldn’t have to try looking hotter than him.” Bowser forced up a smirk. “But guess what? I do! Because he’s attractive, but no one beats out Bowser Koopa at looking better than anyone and everyone throughout the Mushroom Kingdom!”

“So you have to try to keep up with him?”

“Yuh-yeah! And he does his best to keep up with me, clearly!” Sweat trickled down Bowser’s brow and the sides of his head. “We’re both super hot, and it’s amazing that anyone can handle seeing us together, because we’re that good looking. But it’s definitely me that looks better, for sure!”

“…What about Peach?”

“Oh! Um. Yeah, she’s good too,” murmured Bowser. “I mean, she has to be, to keep up too.”

Tightening his grip against the tree, Mario stared as Bowser’s eyes darted back and forth against his group of bullies.

“Wah, Bowser, what is all this?!” Waluigi folded his arms and glowered at Bowser. “You’re the one that was making fun of this day to begin with, but now when we’re picking on Mario, you’re standing here defending him against us!”

“No I’m not!” Bowser mirrored Waluigi’s folded arms and glare, leaning over to bring his height over Waluigi’s. “It’s just that none of you are making fun of him the right way! All of those points just make it sound like you’re bringing him down, and that’s bringing me down as a result!” Bowser twisted away as Waluigi bent his legs and sank in place. “Insulting him the wrong way makes me look weak, because if he’s not a rival good enough for me, then I’m wasting all of my time!”

“Don’t you want to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom?”

“…Right, obviously! But I have to do so in the best way possible!” Bowser pivoted back around to tower over the Koopa and the Goomba. “If I just swipe the kingdom away from Peach with little effort, no one’s going to be impressed by that. But if I beat Mario outright, when he’s supposed to be at his very best, then I’m way past cool and can dominate on all levels!” Bowser rolled his eyes. “How does that not make any sense to you guys?”

“Ok, so, what’s the right way to insult Mario, then?” King Boo drifted over by Bowser, scowling at him. “How do we mock him if it’s not going to go over well with you for doing so?”

“Just…he’s…you just…you know!” Bowser threw his arms up. “Just keep touting how much better I am than him!”

“But that’s not insulting Mario,” brought up Wario. “And we’ve had to deal with his heroic smugness and sinking under his shadow of glory too!”

“Well, that’s not my problem,” insisted Bowser. “He’s not your all-time nemesis, or you wouldn’t get distracted by treasure instead of being better than him.” He glared as Wario deflated. “And you!” He pointed at King Boo. “You’re so obsessed with Luigi that you should be worried more about him than Mario!”

“I am.”

“Good, but he’s still less of a threat than Mario, and therefore, gives you less impact as a villain overall,” emphasized Bowser, leaving King Boo to simmer. “Waluigi, what about you? You’re literally just Luigi’s rival in sports.”

“So? I hate Mario too! He steals all of my attention—I mean, celebration of wins.”

“Then play better and win more yourself.”

“That’s what I’m trying to do!”

“Not hard enough, or else you’d be keeping up with him like I do!” Bowser lifted his head high. “None of you can keep up as well with Mario, and that’s why he’s my perfect nemesis, because we’re the perfect match for each other! That’s why everyone wants him to be so great, because they know if he’s not, they’ll bear witness to just how much better I am! Which, uh…they’ll get used to eventually!”

“Where does that leave the rest of us?”

“Figure it out!” Bowser growled as the others cowered from him. “You’ll be under me if you work with me, but otherwise, you’re dooming yourselves!”

“If you want to go celebrate Mario’s greatness, then why don’t you just go join them over there?” Wario forced himself back up and waved Bowser off. “I’ve got more important things to do than listen to you whine about how much you like him!”

“He’s my archenemy!”

“Whatever. I’m going treasure hunting again! Wahahaha!”

Wario marched off to seek out riches. King Boo drifted away from the group as well.

“He’s right, and you can’t scare me that much,” declared King Boo. “I’ll go craft another scheme to sucker Mario into, and prove just how much better Luigi is.”

“You just use cheap tricks on him,” retorted Bowser. “But go ahead and try!”

“I will.”

Cackling, King Boo floated off and away from the area. Waluigi adjusted his cap, stomped up to Bowser, and met his glare.

“Oh yeah, and I’m…I’m…!” Waluigi sighed as his arms drooped. “I’m going to go practice becoming the greatest athlete out there. Some day I’ll be better than everyone…”

He swayed his arms and wandered off, as Bowser raised an eyebrow to watch him go. The Goomba and the Koopa glanced nervously at one another, and then looked back up to Bowser, who growled at them. Cowering and hurrying off, the two sprinted away from him.

“Good riddance.” Bowser rolled his eyes and turned to Kamek. “What?”

“Well, I…suppose you raised a good number of points.” Kamek shrugged and smirked. “You do have to make sure that Mario’s your equal, of course.”

“And I did!” Bowser blinked and raised an eyebrow at the Magikoopa. “Wait, did you bring that up on purpose? What, did you want me to look stupid?”

“Not at all, your majesty.” Kamek summoned his broom and hopped onto it. “But, perhaps you may want to…clear the air for yourself.”

Adjusting his spectacles as he observed the tree higher on the hill, Kamek drifted off as Bowser gazed to where he checked. Mario jumped up and swung back behind the tree, smacking his forehead. He groaned as heavy stomping thundered over to him, and Mario lifted away from the tree as Bowser approached.

Glaring down as Mario, Bowser’s wide red eyes locked on him, and he lifted his claws.

“Whatever you heard means nothing, you got it?!” Bowser growled. “We’re enemies through thick and thin, so don’t ever mistake any of that at all!”

“Actually, I…I’d like to thank you,” decided Mario. He smiled as Bowser lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t think anyone’s ever defended me quite so passionately.”

“Gwar! That wasn’t defending you, that was…it was for me!”

“Well, it was pretty nice for me too, so thank you all the same.” Mario chuckled as Bowser grumbled and twisted aside from him. “Actually, Kamek was right, that I wouldn’t be much without you.”

“Of course you wouldn’t!”

“But, I think we’d be better off if we got along, rather than fight one another about being the best at everything.”

“Huh?” Bowser spun back around. “Where do you get off on that one?”

“It’s just something that I’ve considered before, and you’ve made me happy enough to mull it over again,” admitted Mario. “Honestly, I’d rather not celebrate this silly day either, but it makes everyone happy.”

“You just love slaving yourself away for everyone else’s sake and care so little about yourself,” pointed out Bowser. “Pathetic.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Mario shrugged. “Maybe you could teach me better.”

“Probably.”

“That would be nice.” Mario smiled. “After all, I’d like it more if we were at least friends.”

“Ha! What kind of nonsense…?” Bowser blinked and leaned closer to Mario. “Wait, what do you mean ‘at least,’ what’s that?”

“Uh…well, I did like your compliments,” caved Mario, as his cheeks fired up. Bowser blushed as well, pulling back. “Anyway, I—”

“Mario, come on!” Luigi called out, searching around for his brother. “We’re going to get started!”

“Yes, Mario,” called Peach. “Please hurry over! My cake is ready, and so is everyone else.”

“Oh. They’re finally ready.” Mario checked back behind the tree to his friends. “I guess I’d better go.” He spiraled back around to Bowser. “Anyway, thank you again. And…I hope that we can do something nice again sometime. Maybe without all of this noise going on?”

Mario shrugged and hugged Bowser, who stiffened under the embrace. Before he could snap at Mario, the hero pulled back and grinned to him. Bowser clamped his mouth shut as Mario hurried off, smiling and waving to his favorite archenemy.

“Friends or more…bwar…as if…”

Watching Mario as he jogged over to his friends the applause of the Toads, though, Bowser stifled a chuckle. His face softened as he poked out from behind the tree, with his tail wagging a bit and a toothy smile stuck on his face.

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day for Mario to enjoy after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Bowser cares a lot more about Mario's image than he lets on. And about Mario, but you didn't hear that from me!
> 
> Yeah, I'm normally into shipping the two together, since...well, I like the two. They're cute as friends or as romantic partners. Most disagree, since they're into Bowser hating Mario, and I mean, that is canon, so it's fine.
> 
> Still, I get really bummed out about folks that just outright bash Mario himself, because that's discouraging to see. Normally, I let it slide, but I figured, for a fanfic on his own little fan holiday, why not give him someone to stand up for him? And of all characters that would be in a proper position to do it, none could do so as fiercely as Bowser himself.
> 
> Beyond that, I think it pretty much speaks for itself, so, that's all from me. If you'd like more Bowsario goodness, well, I do happen to write it up here and there, just a bit.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this one. Take care!


End file.
